This invention is related to side wheels for motorcycles and in particular to side wheels which are retractable when not in use and extendable for assistance in stop-and-start driving, slow-speed operation and parking.
Since the introduction of motorcycles, there have been various attempts at holding them upright and yet allowing the pleasure of balancing them when riding. Motorcycling is an intriguing extension of the individual rider. It provides satisfaction from its accomplishment without the aid of side wheels. Most development in balancing motorcycles, therefore, has been confined largely to improvement of kickstands and other minor aids to holding them upright when stopped. Notably different, however, have been some side wheels that follow the curves of the road and allow a rider to tip when turning. But such aids have not been successful as a result of a desire of nearly all who ride to balance for themselves. Consequently, this invention provides a balancing aid for use when the motorcycle is in stop-and-start operation as an option to match the needs and capabilities of all riders while still maintaining the balancing motivation and achievement of motorcycling when riding.
For even the strong and daring, however, large touring motorcycles are cumbersome and dangerous to handle when not being driven and when stopping and starting. Non-driving burdens and problems do not provide pleasure from motorcycling. This invention alleviates the unpleasant and unrewarding features of motorcycling, particularly tour cycling with large touring motorcycles.
A major feature not addressed in motorcycling is that it is participated in often jointly with a partner who may not be able to handle a large motorcycle or even a tall, light motorcycle during stop-and-start operations. The social aspect limits the amount of motorcycling that will be engaged in by even ardent enthusiasts of the sport. A large motorcycle that is optionally as challenging as the strongest riders desire and yet so nimble and easy to handle that a delicate, small lady can master it with pleasure can satisfy all types of individuals. A female cycling passenger can become an addict of the sport with this invention.
Relatively affluent, generally elderly and often partially incapacitated individuals comprise a large portion of large-motorcycle touring enthusiasts. For them, the practicality of avoiding the burdens and problems of motorcycling are particularly significant and often crucial.
Psychological studies have shown that the greatest dangers to motorcycling are related to stop-and-start traffic conditions and parking. This is mostly because increased attention is required at the same time that handling the motorcycle also demands attention. Safety is too often the loser.
Further, it has been found that mood and emotional conditions of riders fluctuate in ways that make motorcycling sporadically dangerous for even the best cyclists. For those mental conditions in which the dangers of stop-and-start driving require vehicle stability like that of an automobile, this invention is particularly advantageous. It is for all.
Patents found in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,624 Shar Jan. 20, 1987 U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,880 Togashi Jan. 27, 1987 U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,488 Bermecco Sept. 15, 1987 U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,906 Gratza Sept. 23, 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402 Soo Hoo Jan. 9, 1979 U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,823 Nishida Jun. 20, 1978 U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,150 Gigli Sept. 14, 1976
Most of these are so related to kickstands that comment does not appear to be merited. Two of them, the Soo Hoo and Gigli patents, relate to wheeled undercarriage supports. They are different from this invention in that they are devised to replace the balancing feature of motorcycling, rather than to stop-and-start conditions at low cost optionally. Although both the Soo Hoo and Gigli devices are optional and can be used for stop-and-start driving as well as for fast driving, they are less stable for stop-and-start driving, for parking and for handling when not driving. They provide expensive features which cyclists desire to avoid. In particular, they feature tip-adjustment, springs and terrain-contour adjustment that are neither needed for safety nor warranted to derogate the pleasure of motorcycling.